Luffy's Secret
by Robin1771
Summary: Luffy's been keeping a secret from the crew and Robin confronts him about it


I walked up to the library to grab an archeology book when I saw something rather peculiar; Luffy was sneaking out of the library. I lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing and walked towards the library and noticed one of my books out, I was sure I hadn't left it there. It was a rather old book and fairly large, about Gol D. Roger, the first king of the pirates. _Why on Earth would this be out?_ I thought and then remembered Luffy sneaking out. Apparently our captain was keeping a secret from everyone; he wasn't as stupid as he acted. I thought as much when I first met him, in Alabasta he figured out Crocodile's weakness too fast. I originally thought that it was just instinct, but now I knew the truth.

I decided that I would confront Luffy about it later when no one was around. If he was keeping it a secret then I had to assume he had a good reason. I set down my book and walked out on deck looking for Luffy; I spotted him on the figure head of the Thousand Sunny, even after two years nothing had changed. I chuckled and walked towards Luffy, once I reached him I leaned against the side of the ship.

"Ne, Robin is there something that you wanted?" asked Luffy not looking at me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to borrow my book on Gol D. Roger that you left out today." I said and he jumped up and looked at me dumbstruck; I just smiled at him and watched him carefully.

"Meet me in my cabin." He said looking very serious as he walked away, I just chuckled apparently he wasn't expecting me to notice the book, or rather to put it together if I did. I waited a few minutes and then went to his room. Zoro noticed and raised an eyebrow; I gave him a look that said I would tell him about it later, knowing that he probably already knew about it.

I walked over to his door and knocked; he opened the door and let me in. Once I entered the room he closed and locked the door. He sat on his bed, running his hand thru his hair and asked "What do you think you know?"

I pulled up a chair and sat in it looking at Luffy with my chin on my fist. "My, my, you just want to get to the point don't you? Well I made a guess that you're a lot smarted than you let on, that you just put on the mask of innocence to hide that. Of course I never dreamed that I was right." I said looking at him. Luffy's eyes grew wide however he didn't deny it, instead he looked worried. "I won't tell if that's what you're worried about, however I would like to know why you hide it. I can't imagine a reason to hide that you are indeed very intelligent."

He let out a sigh and had a look of relief. "I guess if everyone thinks I'm and idiot, they won't worry about me. At least that was the point, Shanks is like that too." He said his eyes looked far away. "Anyway it's not like me acting like an idiot is a bad thing, as long as I keep all of you safe it doesn't matter."

I looked at him in shock; he did everything for us, to protect us. I raised my eyebrow at the mention of Shanks. Luffy never mentioned his past so I could only assume that Shanks was someone from his past. "Luffy by Shanks, you wouldn't happen to mean "Red-Haired" Shanks would you?" I asked wanting to confirm what I thought.

"Oh, right I never told you about him. Yeah I'm talking about him, but to me he's just Shanks to me. He encouraged me to become a pirate, he told me about the Grandline and New World." He took the hat off of his head and smiled. "He even gave me his straw hat and he saved my life."

I smiled and thought about something Luffy knew everything about all of us, but we knew virtually nothing about our captain. "Luffy, why is it that you don't talk about your childhood? You know everything about us, but we know nothing about you other than what we've learned by joining your crew."

Luffy looked at her and smiled. "I guess because nobody asked and I don't often think about my childhood anyways. If you would like I can tell you what happened after I met Shanks?"

She nods her head and Luffy talks about his brother Ace and Sabo, Bluejam, the burning of Gray Terminal, Dandan, when Sabo was killed, and his grandpa's idea of training. Afterwards Luffy fell asleep and Robin left with a smile on her face glad to have learned more about her captain.


End file.
